Kim Possible: Student of the Force
by MorgothII
Summary: Summary pending


**Kim Possible: Student of the Force Chapter 1: Who Hunts and Who is Hunted?**

 **This was a story inspired by a challenge t-rex989 had given me. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All OCs belong to t-rex989**

 _Beep-beep-de-da-beep!_

The famous sound of the Kimmunicator is heard over the din of the transitioning of classes at Middleton High. Kim Possible picks up the device and turns it on, saying her famous line.

"What's the sitch Wade?" The crimson-haired teen crime fighter asks her tech guru. Both she and her sidekick Ron Stoppable are surprised at the computer whiz's facial expression. "Kim, Ron, you're going to want to get to the mall immediately. I can't believe what I am seeing, or hearing for that matter. I recommend proceeding with extreme caution," he advises before blinking out.

The crime-fighting duo look at each other confused before sprinting off to change into their mission outfits. Little did they know what was to come of this…

 **At the Middleton Mall…**

Zenna Sunrider warily watches her foes, a bounty hunter simply known as Zurg and his crew of two dozen deadly assassin droids, former commando droids reprogrammed by Zurg. _'How the hell did they find me?! In the name of the Force, it has been three years!"_ The female Jedi wonders, the blue blade of her lightsaber in a relaxed stance. Having discarded her 'acquired' coat, the redhead with shoulder-length hair is clad in a tight fitting combat outfit. Her violet eyes switch from each member of the group. At least the locals have completely cleared out of the courtyard, panic having set in when holes where punched through the roof by blasts from the ship that had carried the bounty hunters this far.

Suddenly one of the twenty-four droids fires its high-powered blaster rifle at her. With a quick flick of her wrist, Zenna sends the crimson bolt straight towards the sniper. The beam of pure energy goes clean through the scope of the head, blasting a clean hole between the two glowing photoreceptors, which quickly dim as the robotic systems shut down. A second droid draws a vibrosword and leaps at her, hoping to use its agility to catch her exposed back.

With a mighty Force push, the droid is violently hurled back towards the other droid that has a vibrosword. The two gunmetal droids slam straight into a brick wall that then collapses on them. Zenna quickly reverses the hilt of her lightsaber and plunges it into the chest of a fourth assassin droid that had been creeping up behind her, an electro-shock staff at the ready.

Withdrawing the blade, she leaps into the center of the majority of the droids. With skills honed to near-perfection as a result of the Clone Wars, droid body after droid body clatter to the ground, all in various states. With a downward slice, Zenna slices the barrel of the assault blaster of the last droid in the majority of the group she had been in just a minute ago in two. With an upward swing, the blue blade slices the droid into two uneven diagonal sections. The Jedi quickly turns around to see if there are any more droids in her immediate vicinity, forgetting about their Nikto master.

Zenna then gasps as a shoulder shoved into her back sets her off balance, dropping her lightsaber. Before she is able to use the Force to retrieve it, a muscular arm is placed against her throat, and a second arm holds the top of her head. She struggles to escape from the sleeper hold that Zurg has her in.

As her supply of air is diminished, she starts to panic. If she can't escape, she will be in deep shit. Zenna kicks and tries to bite at the arm in front of her. While she puts up a good fight, the redhead is trapped by the buff Nikto bounty hunter who relishes unarmed combat such as this.

Soon, the lack of air to her brain takes effect. Her flailing arms and legs start to slow down, then hang limply as her body stops responding. Unable to close her open mouth, a trail of drool glistens her lips as it travels down her chin and onto the arm of Zurg, who ignores it as he watches his now-helpless prey. Zenna's eyelids start fluttering as she tries to keep her eyelids up. With a groan her violet eyes roll upwards as Zenna slips into unconsciousness.

Zurg grunts with disdain and lets go of her, allowing the Jedi to slump to the ground. The Nikto turns to his three remaining droids. "Lock her up on the ship. We're getting rich today boys!" At that the Nikto chuckles darkly.

"NOT SO FAST MISTER!" A young female voice surprises him as a blur of black and red lands right in front of him, followed by a blonde boy slipping on some of the oil of the broken machinery. "And just who do you think you are, runt?" Zurg scoffs, turning his back to the duo.

"What's the plan KP?" A nervous Ron asks as they stare at their apparent foes. "You take the robots and try to help that women get free. I'll take the ugly one," Kim replies, already in motion. The alien pulls some sort of gun out of its holster and aims for the heroine.

Using her astounding agility, she kicks the gun out of the thug's hands and delivers a punch that knocks him back a step or two. He gives a rather unnerving grin as he moves his jaw. "Finally, a real opponent worth my combat prowess," He says. Then he lunges at Kim, delivering a right hook that the redhead barely manages to block.

Meanwhile, Ron is doing his usual tactic against most of his foes: Running around like a chicken with its head halfway cut-off. Rufus stays in his cargo pocket, not having a desire to accidently fall out and be ' _naked mole rat a flambé_ '. The robots have trouble locking on to the blonde boy, unable to use logic to predict his moves, and thus forced to fire blindly and missing Ron.

A roundhouse kick to the mouth knocks the alien Kim is engaged in combat with back several feet. He spits out a broken tooth among a wad of a mixture of saliva and blood. He lunges forward trying to land a punch or grab her in his nearly-unbreakable grip. Kim doesn't oblige, however, and does a series of back flips before charging forward and landing both feet into his chest, sending him crashing into the cluster of tables in the food court. "You know what they say, 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall'," She snarks at him as he lies there, dazed.

"KP!" Ron shouts as the three robots finally surround him. Seeing her best friend/sidekick in trouble, she jumps through the air, landing on top of the head of one of the robots. Its comrade to the right tries to fire, but misses and blasts its own unlucky comrade. Landing on the ground, Kim fires her trademark grapple hook into the chest of a second robot, destroying its central power core. "Ron, duck!"

With the hook still embed in the chest, Kim grunts as she heaves the body straight into the last robot, knocking it clean off its feet, landing hard and lying motionless.

"Thanks, KP," Ron pants, Rufus quickly sticking his head out to grunt in agreement. The sound of coughing prevents any further conversation as the teen duo rush over to the now awake, though groggy, women. "You okay Ma'am?" Kim asks as she is closer.

"*Cough* Fine *cough**cough*" She wheezes. Suddenly her violet eyes widen as she points towards Ron. "LOOK OUT!" The third robot had been playing possum, waiting to strike. It aims its weapon at Ron's back, metal finger ready to squeeze the trigger. "NO!" Kim shouts, throwing her hand forward in a futile gesture.

Or so she thought. An invisible wave slams the robot into the wall and through said wall. All three stop and stare first at the hole, then at Kim, then the wall, then finally Kim. "Um, KP? What was that?" Ron asks. The woman stands up fully and stares at the other redhead. "I know. Though I never thought to run into another one who had no training use it and still be alive," She says.

Before the duo can asks for an explanation, the sound of rocket engines signal that the alien Kim had knocked out had escaped to his ship. "Damn," The woman mutters as she picks up a long metal cylinder of some sort, like a hilt for something. "My name is Zeena Sunrider. I am a Jedi Knight. We need to move quickly. Once the Nikto reaches a safe distance, he will call in his find," Zeena tells the duo. "Find? Of what?" Ron asks/demands. "Your friend used the Force, marking her as a target, just like me. Now, we must leave."

 **In Earth's Orbit…**

Zurg activates his long-distance communication array. A blue hologram opens up. "What is it? Did you get the Jedi?" A man demands in a haughty tone. The tattooed emblem of the Empire is clearly seen on his shaven scalp. He wears a red shirt with armor segments going down the length. His red pants have armored knee and shin guards, as well as armored shoulder guards.

"Inquisitor Orran, I have acquired the precise location and almost captured her before someone interfered and cost me my prize, and my crew. I do have something that will certainly be worth your attention," The Nikto says.

The Inquisitor, Qes Orran, leans forward. And what is this news? If it is less then what you make it out to be…" He doesn't finish the threat,, having no need to. "The Jedi was assisted by a single teenager. A Force-wielder. I think this planet will greatly interest the Empire," Zurg says. Orran's eyes narrow. "I will arrive with a small force within a week. Until then, observe for tools to serve our purpose in the hunt. Orran, out."

 **And done! What do you guys think? Please leave a review and see you next chapter!**


End file.
